Las Tortugas Ninja: Una nueva integrante
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Una nueva integrante se una a las Tortugas Ninja, con ella, el amor fraternal & el amor se unen a la la Familia, acompañado de muchas sorpresas
1. Jennifer

**Era un día normal en las alcantarillas, las 4 tortugas estaban entrenando como todas las mañanas, Rafael estaba peleando contra Leonardo & Donatello contra Miguel Ángel. **

**Leonardo, por alguna extraña razón, cae noqueado al suelo, Donatello trata de ayudarlo pero también lo hace, Rafael & Miguel Ángel quedan extrañados.**

**-¿Viste eso Mikey?  
-Si & me estoy asustando  
-Vamos, no seas llorón… -Rafael estaba a punto de darle un zape a Miguel Ángel pero este cayó al suelo - ¿Mikey? ¡Mikey!  
-Está bien, solo esta noqueado- Rafael escucha una voz femenina en su oído, por alguna razón, este se asusta  
-¿Q-quien eres tú?-Pregunta  
-Rafael, ella es Jennifer, una Konoichi entrenada por mí, desde ahora, vivirá aquí – Dice Splinter  
-¡Hola! – Dice sonriente. Una joven bella, pelirroja de ojos verdes, con una hermosa sonrisa  
-¿Cómo te atreves a noquear a mis hermanos?  
-Splinter me dijo que los ayudara con su entrenamiento, al perecer, necesitan agilizar sus sentidos  
-¡Eres una…!  
-¡Rafael!  
-Tranquilo – Dice Jennifer acercándose a el – A ti, no pienso hacerte nada, guapetón – Dice guiñándole un ojo eh hiendo para su habitación. Rafael se había ruborizado  
-Cuando se despierten tu hermanos, les dices que quiero hablar con ellos – Dice Splinter, saliendo de la habitación para ir a meditar.**

**Una hora después, Leonardo, Donatello & Miguel Ángel ya se habían levantado & Rafael les había dicho que Splinter quería hablar con ellos. Los 4 se dirigían a la habitación de Splinter, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la joven escuchando música en una esquina mientras leía una revista de Videojuegos, esto llamo la atención de Miguel Ángel que fue corriendo hacia ella.**

**-¿¡Esa es la nueva edición!? – Dice emocionado  
-A si es, si quieres te consigo una – Dice sonriendo  
-¿¡Enserio!?  
-Si – Dice mientras se levanta & se quita los audífonos – Por mientras, te la presto  
-¡Gracias! – Dice agarrándola & leyéndola  
**

**-Sensei, aquí están – Dice Rafael sin mucha importancia  
-Muchas Gracias Rafael  
-¿Qué pasa aquí Sensei? ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunta Donatello  
-Para ser muy inteligente haces muchas preguntas – Dice Jennifer, Rafael soltó una risita & ella lo miro, Rafael se dio cuenta & se sonrojo.  
-Hijos Míos, ella es Jennifer una Konoichi & nueva integrante de la familia  
-¡Pero Sensei…!  
-¿Miedo Leonardo? – Dice ella poniéndole la mano en su hombro  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Esta le guiño el ojo  
-Vamos Leo, que una niña te derrote no tiene nada de malo, ¿Verdad Rafa?  
-¿¡Te venció una niña!? – Pregunta Mikey  
-¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no!  
-¿A no? – Dice poniéndole la mano en el pecho – Ya veremos… - Rafael se sonrojo – Los reto a los cuatro a una pelea, cada uno peleara con otro de sus hermanos, los ganadores pelearan entre sí, el ganador de esa pelea se enfrentara a mí, si gano, También gano su habitación.  
-¿Dices que si nos derrotas te quedas una habitación? – Pregunta Donnie  
-A si es Donatello  
-Acepto el reto – Dijo Rafael – No le tengo miedo a una niña**

Los 6 se fueron a la 'arena'. Los primeros en comenzar eran Rafael & Donnie; el ganador fue Rafael, la segunda pelea fue entre Miguel Ángel & Leonardo; el ganador fue Leonardo.

**-Oye Jenni  
-Mande Miguel  
-Te apuesto 20 dólares a que gana Leo  
-Trato**

El ganador fue Rafael

-Oye Miguel – dijo Jennifer  
-Si…  
-Me debes 20 dólares – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo e iba para la arena. - ¿Listo para defender tu orgullo & tu habitación?  
-Esto te va a doler  


**La pelea comenzó & como siempre el primero atacar fue Rafael, Jennifer esquivaba cada uno de sus movimientos, defendía cada uno de sus golpes.**

**-Bien, esto ya me aburrió – Dijo Jennifer**

**Jennifer empezó a atacar con mucho éxito. Ella atacaba la cara & el tórax de Rafael. Jennifer le quito las katanas a Leonardo sin que este se diera cuenta e hiso que Rafael callera al suelo, lo amenazo con la Katana poniéndose en una posición muy incómoda que hiso que Rafael se excitara un poco.**

**-Acabas de perder tu orgullo & tu habitación, te recomiendo que saques las cosas ahora mismo, si no te molesta, claro.- Le dijo muy sensual al oído. Rafael cambio de posición, ahora era el que estaba encima amenazándola con uno de sus Sais.  
-Ser sensual no funciona conmigo.  
-Ya veremos…-Jennifer se levantó & le dio un beso a Rafael en los labios lo que hiso que este se distrajera, Jennifer aprovecho esto & lo saco de la arena.**

**-Ser hombre no funciona conmigo.**


	2. La derrota

**Los 3 chicos miraban impactados la escena, Rafael había sido vencido por una chica a causa de sus encantos, jamás había pasado eso en el Ninja de banda roja, había ocasiones en que Leonardo se distraiga por Karai pero nunca había pasado con Rafael.  
Jennifer se siente observada, ya sabía que Leonardo, Donatello & Miguel Ángel la estaban observando por dicho acontecimiento.**

-¿Nunca habían visto a su hermanito siendo derrotado por una niña?-Pregunto, pero los chicos seguían sin decir nada – Como sea – La joven se dirigió a Rafael – No ocupo tu habitación, era un simple pretexto para ver sus modalidades de pelea – Jennifer sonrió & se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento, Rafael se estaba recuperando del golpe de aquella chica & los 3 hermanos seguían perplejos hasta que Splinter los llamo.**

**-¡Hijos Míos! – Los 3 hermanos se despertaron de aquel trance  
-Hai Sensei – Dijo Leonardo  
-¿¡Vieron eso!? – Pregunto exaltado Miguel Ángel  
-Si, ¡Rafael fue vencido por una chica! – Respondió Donatello  
-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo Leonardo  
-Recuerden hijos míos, Jennifer es una Konoichi, puede vencer hasta el más fuerte  
-Sensei-Dijo Leonardo poniéndose de pie - ¿Está usted seguro de incluir a Jennifer al equipo? Digo, no es por ser machista, pero puede salir lastimada.  
-Como Rafa – dijo Miguel Ángel - ¿Vieron en golpe que le dio? ¡Fue asombroso! – Rafael le dio un coscorrón a Miguel Ángel & luego sintió que alguien le dio un coscorrón a el  
-¿Pero qué…? –Dijo sobándose la cabeza & volteando para atrás  
-No es muy educado de tu parte golpear a personas honestas – Dijo Jennifer sonriendo  
-¿¡& tu cuando llegaste!?  
-Jennifer puede caminar silenciosamente – Explico Splinter – Se ha acabado el entrenamiento.**

**Al decir esto, cada quien se fue a sus actividades diaria; Leonardo se puso a ver su programa favorito, Donatello fue directo al laboratorio a seguir con sus inventos, Rafael se fue a alimentar a Spike, Miguel Ángel se puso a bailar, Splinter fue a meditar & Jennifer fue a su habitación.**

**Horas después, Jennifer salió vestida con una falda azul, blusa blanca, tenis azules & tenía el pelo sujetado con un listón blanco. Esto llamo la atención de los hermanos & la miraron extrañados.**

**-¿Qué les pasa? –Pregunto esta  
-Te ves bonita – Dijo Miguel Ángel -Pero creo que ese rubor no va bien con tu color de piel – Al decir esto, sus 3 hermanos lo miraron perplejo & Jennifer saco un espejo de su bolsa & se fijó en el rubor  
-Tienes razón, ahorita lo cambio, Gracias – Dijo Jennifer esbozando una sonrisa e siendo a su habitación a cambiar el rubor, Miguel Ángel sintió las miradas de sus hermanos.  
-Mikey… -Dijo Rafael  
-¿Si, Rafa? –Pregunto  
-No me digas que eres gay- Al decir esto sus hermanos se espantaron.  
-¿¡ERES GAY!?- Dijeron Donatello & Leonardo  
-¿Qué? NO, solo que la otra vez leí por accidente una revista de chicas- Al decir esto Jennifer salió de su habitación  
-Mike…-Dijo  
-¿Si? – Pregunto  
-¡Eres asombroso! – Dijo abrasándolo - ¡Muchas Gracias!  
-No hay de que – Dijo riéndose**

**Jennifer le respondió con una sonrisa & se dirigió a la habitación del Sensei, abrió sin tocar & cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Leonardo se miraba enojado, tenía ganas de gritarle por no tocar la puerta antes de entras pero siguió viendo su programa. Donatello volvió a su habitación. Miguel Ángel recibió un coscorrón de parte de Rafael**

**¡Aaahhh! ¿Y eso porque? – Pregunto  
-La verdad, no lo sé.**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación del Sensei.**

**-Sensei  
-¿Qué paso Jennifer?  
-Bueno, es que voy a salir & quería saber si se le ofrecía algo – Dijo mientras se colocaba en forma de niña regañada  
-No se me ofrece nada, tu sal sin preocupación – Al decir esto, Jennifer se le quedo viendo a Splinter con una mirada cálida - ¿Pasa algo Jennifer?  
-No es nada, solo que… -Dijo esto & abrazo al Sensei – Gracias.**


	3. Dia de regalos

**-No, nada solo que, Gracias – Dijo la joven  
-No hay de que **

**Jennifer se rio & salió de la habitación de Splinter, pero se quedó en la puerto & lo volteo a ver.**

**-Gracias, Padre – Al decir esto, sonrió & se dirigió a la salida**

**Los 4 chichos miraban con atención la escena, apenas llevaba un día ahí & ya le había dicho al Sensei 'Padre'.  
Jennifer salió corriendo de las alcantarillas con mucha prisa, al observar esto, Splinter llamo a los muchachos.**

**-Hijos  
-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Leonardo  
-Quiero que sigan a Jennifer  
-¿Porque? Ella puede cuidarse sola –Dijo Rafael  
-Solo háganlo – Dijo & se metió a su habitación.**

**Los 4 hermanos siguieron sigilosamente a Jennifer, la cual iba directo a una biblioteca, esto llamo la atención de Donatello**

**-¿Qué hace ella en una biblioteca? – Pregunto  
-Leer, ¿Tal vez?- Contesto Rafael  
-Shhh, cállense – Ordeno Leonardo**

**Jennifer salía de la biblioteca con una bolsa con 5 libros en la mano & dispuesta a ir a la tienda de música & videojuegos.  
Al llegar, Jennifer entro & salió con otra bolsa que contenía 3 CD de Heavy Metal & con 1 Videojuego recién salido. Esto llamo la atención de Rafael & Miguel Ángel.**

**Habían pasado varias horas & Jennifer seguía caminando hasta llegar a una Pizzería que estaba alado de una Pastelería, la chica entro & salió de la Pizzería con 4 pizzas personajes & entro a la Pastelería. La joven salió de esta con un pay de queso especialmente decorado con chocolate.  
La Joven se dirigió a las alcantarillas, al ver esto Leonardo ordeno que se dirigieran a casa ellos también para llegar a tiempo.**

**Cuando Jennifer llego se encontró a Rafael con una revista, Leonardo estaba meditando, Donatello estaba en su laboratorio & Miguel Ángel jugando videojuegos.**

**La joven se dirigió a la cocina a dejar el pastel en la nevera & se dirigió con Leonardo. Esta le puso enfrente una pizza.**

**-Ten –dijo esbozando una sonrisa  
-Jennifer, ¿Por qué…?  
-Dime Jenni – Sonrió & se dirigió la cocina**

**Rafael & Miguel Ángel miraban extrañados a la Pizza de Leonardo.**

**-Leo… -Dijo Miguel Ángel  
-Ah – Dijo Jennifer – Te traje una a ti –Dijo dándole la Pizza  
-Jenni… -Este la abrió & vio su pizza favorita – ¡De anchoa con jalapeños, en salsa de chocolate & de tomate con dulces! ¿Cómo supiste? – Jennifer solo sonrió  
-También te traje esto – Le mostro el videojuego – Sabia que lo ibas a querer  
-¡Wow! – Este se levantó & abrazo a Jennifer - ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi Favorita!**

**Jennifer sonrió & se dirigió a la cocina. Rafael seguí impactado & molesto. En eso, Donatello salió de su laboratorio &vio que sus hermanos comían pizza.**

**-¿Fuero por una Pizza? No los escuche –Dijo  
- La jovencita perfección se las trajo –Dijo mientras leía su revista  
-Lo que pasa es que Rafa está enojado porque Jenni no le trajo nada – Dijo Leo  
-Ah, ya veo – Dijo Donatello, se dio media vuelta & vio a Jennifer en frente de él, este se asustó -¿¡Cuando!?  
-Te traje algo Donnie – Dijo mientras sonreía, la chica saco 2 libros, 1 de Biología & otro de Historia, los puso encima de una caja de pizza 6 se lo entrego a Donatello  
-¿Cómo sabias que esos me faltaban?  
-Intuición femenina  
-Gracias Jenni  
-No hay de que – Al decir esto Miguel Ángel se rio & Jennifer le sonrió  
-Haciendo eso no te los vas a ganar – Dijo Rafael sin apartar su mirada de la revista  
-¿Tú crees? –Dijo Jennifer e su oído en un tono sensual, Rafael se asustó  
-Enserio, no hagas eso  
-Cálmate Señor angustia, también te traje algo  
-A si, que sea bueno  
-Acompáñame a la cocina, Guapetón – Dijo & le guiño un ojo, Rafael sonrió malévolamente & la siguió**

**Sus hermanos no podían creer, estaba impactado.**

**-¿Desde cuándo ellos…? – Pregunto Donatello  
-No tengo idea – Respondió Leonardo**

**Mientras tanto, en la cocina.**

**-¿Te gusta el Heavy Metal? –Pregunto Jennifer  
-Me encanta –Respondió Rafael  
-Pues bueno, estas de suerte – Dijo & le mostro los CD  
-¡Son los nuevos! ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Rafael & abrazo a Jennifer**

**Se separaron un poco & sus labios quedaron muy cerca lo que hiso que ambos se sonrojaran.**

**-Pensé que los ibas a odiar – Dijo separándose completamente del abrazo – Te traje una pizza también – Sonrió – Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.**


End file.
